The present disclosure relates to the automated management of user credentials and other identification information for entry into security protected applications.
Credentials may be used to gain access to information and/or computing resources. For example, it is common for an end user of a mobile device (e.g., a tablet computer) to provide user credentials, such as a user identifier and password, in order to gain access to applications (e.g., native applications or web-based applications) running on the mobile device or in the cloud. In some cases, multi-factor authentication may be used in which more than one credential is required in order to gain access to applications running on a mobile device. For example, two-factor authentication may require the end user of the mobile device to provide two authentication factors before gaining access to the applications running on the mobile device. An authentication factor may comprise a knowledge factor (e.g., something the end user has knowledge of such as a password), a possession factor (e.g., something the end user has possession of such as a smart card or security token), or an inherence factor (e.g., something inherent only to the end user such as a biometric characteristic). Biometric characteristics may comprise distinguishing characteristics of the end user such as a fingerprint, a voice characteristic, or a facial characteristic.